Trouble Magnet
by xx-Together-Forever-xx
Summary: Being cursed with trouble is hard, especially if your brother is the famous marauder James Potter who happens to be in love with your bestfriend, and if you maybe think you love his bestfriend. Life is confusing, especially for me Aphelia 'Lia' Potter.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 - Introduction and train rides**

"Hurry up or we're going to be late, the train leaves in 6 minutes!" came the whining voice of my brother lugging his trunk up ahead.

"I'm coming! Geez James, it's not my fault that my trunk weighs a ton! And also, aren't you supposed to be helping me seeing as your the one who is supposedly all manly and all?" I retorted, trying to push my trunk and pull my jet black hair into a ponytail at the same time. Seeing him sigh, he came over and took hold of my trunk and pulled it through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. I followed after him and walked through the brick wall, finding myself in front of a buss ling crowd of people and a sparkling scarlet train.

Leaving my brother to put our trunks on the train, I left in search of my friends. Finally, after searching for what seemed like hours but was probably around 45 seconds, I caught sight of some flaming red hair through the crowd of people.

"LILY!" I called pushing my way through some bewildered looking parents.

"APHELIA!" screamed Lily as she caught sight of me. We then did some dramatic slow motion running towards each other before I flinged my arms around her neck. "It's been so long Lia! How long? 4 days isn't it? I've just missed you so much!" cried Lily as hugged me back. Yeah, we are really over dramatic.

"I know! It's been much too long! Oh, and where's Florie?" I asked as we pulled apart, my eyes searching the crowd for my other friend.

"Oh she's already on the train getting us a compartment, I was waiting for yo- OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GET ON THE TRAIN! ITS GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUGHT US!" screamed Lily grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the train which was starting to move.

We reached to train just in time to jump through the door and fall in a heap in the train corridor just as it pulled out of the station. Glancing around I noticed an array of students from various years poking their heads out of their compartments to stare at us. "Nothing to see here folks!" I called out getting to my feet. "What a way to start 7th year..." I muttered as I straightened up and pulled Lily along the corridor looking for the compartment our friend had saved us. Finally I found the right compartment and pushed open the door.

"Lia, Lils. Finally! I thought you'd been left behind!" said Flora, my blonde friend whilst she hugged me.

"Hey Flora. How were your holidays?" I asked as we sat down in the compartment.

"Same old." She replied happily.

"If by that you mean going to France!" I said, knowing about her 5 week vacation in Paris.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." she replied smirking. I just rolled my eyes letting her tell me and Lily about her exciting Paris adventures. I tuned out, knowing that given the chance, Florie could (and would) talk for hours on end.

Flora Lyght or 'Florie' as we call her, has been my best friend since my first year at Hogwarts. Her slightly curly blonde hair and gorgeous sky blue eyes made her one of the prettiest girls in our year. She is the only person, besides me and my brother that I knew, that could talk for hours, even underwater. No matter where she is, she can always find something to talk about. Her only problem was that she sometimes says things she shouldn't. She never thinks before she talks and this causes her to find herself in some very sticky situations. Although she loves talking, she is also very shy, especially around boys she likes; me and Lily find this hilarious.

Which brings me to Lily. Lily Evans is my other best friend. Unlike Flora and me who are purebloods, Lily is a muggleborn. We became friends when we started talking on the 3rd day of our first year at Hogwarts. We had instantly clicked, we have the same sense of humour and often find ourselves saying things at the exact same time. Lily's fiery red hair reflects her fiery temper. She's also extremely pretty, especially with her emerald green eyes. Another thing about Lily is her smartness and her love for books. Lily is top of the class in almost every subject and although me and Florie are smart, we don't compare to her. It also just happens to be that my brother believes he and Lily are soul mates and has pursued her for the past 4 years, asking her out daily. However, Lily doesn't like him, well that would be an understatement, more like, I quote "Would rather be cut into tiny pieces and fed to the giant squid than even think about giving that git a thought let alone a date."

And finally there is me. My name is Aphelia Rosanna Clarity Potter, younger twin sister to the famous marauder James Thomas Blane Potter. I am overly dramatic and make it my job to make sure my friends are always smiling. I have long straightish black hair and unusual violet coloured eyes. And did I mention I have a curse that makes sure that trouble follows me everywhere? Well, I don't actually have a curse, but it sure seems like it. Anyway, this is my story.

**A/N Hey there! First chapter is complete! This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not very interesting yet but please tell me whether it's good or not. XxX Sarah **


	2. And then there's Sirius

**N/A Heyy Im updating again yay! I would like to thank: Inky14esset for being my first reviewer! And I fixed my spelling now and also I have made sure to check it each time now :)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, sniff sniff, do not own harry potters characters :( however... i do own Aphelia Potter and Flora Lyght :)  
**

**Chapter 2 - And then there's Sirius**

"Lia... LIA... APHELIA!" came a voice, bringing me back into consciousness.

"WhhereeaaammI?" I asked opening my bleary eyes as I squinted trying to get a bearing on my surroundings.

"We're going to be at Hogwarts in half an hour. We have to change into our robes now!" came Florie's voice (yes I identified the voice to be Flora's). I huffed angrily as I slowly sat up on the seat. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open revealing Lily, already dressed.

"Oooo she's finally awake is she? Good, now go and change into your robes or else I'll give you a detention." smirked Lily. I groaned. She had told us earlier that Professor Dumbledore had appointed her as Head girl (surprise surprise) and she had been using it to her advantage the whole afternoon.

"That's so unfair!" I replied but obediently got to my feet to look for my robes. Then I remembered that James had my trunk. "Stupid James." I muttered " Uhh, bye guys I have to go get my trunk for Jamsies compartment." I told them pulling a face at the thought. "Wish me luck." And with that I left the compartment to search for the marauders.

I found them in their usual compartment and I slid open the door. Inside were the 4 marauders, notorious for their insane (but hilariously funny) pranks. The marauders were known throughout the whole school. They were like celebrity's and had their own fan club. Firstly, there's James my brother. He is somewhat like the leader of the group. His hair looks like he has been struck by lightning as it sticks out in every direction, no matter how many times mum has tried to fix it using everything from straightening potions to muggle products it stays this way. I think he believes it makes him look 'cool' (it doesn't). Also he, unlike me, has to wear glasses which I often tease him about. James is the most annoying brother in the world. While in the holidays, I become his favourite pranking target, luckily though, we haven't turned 17 yet so it is illegal for him to use his wand (for now).

Next, there's Remus Lupin. It is impossible not to like Remus. Even Lily who hates the marauders likes him. Remus with his sandy coloured hair and brown eyes is a really sweet kind guy. How he ended up hanging around with James remains a mystery. Remus is the only relatively normal guy in the group. Well, as relatively normal a werewolf can be. Yes, poor sweet kind Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was just a young boy. Not many people know about Remus' "Furry Little Problem" as the marauders call it. Me, being smart, figured it out all on my own along with Lily however, Florie remains blind to this fact.

After Remus, comes Peter Pettigrew. This boy doesn't fit in with the Marauders at all. While the other boys are tall and handsome, Peter is a short blonde pudgy boy with watery eyes. He is my least favourite out of my brother's friends and frankly, he gives me the creeps. One thing that annoys me about Peter is his lack of loyalty and independence. Alright, so that's 2 things but who cares. Peter likes to follow what James and the other boys do. Its like he cant even make his own decision. If you ask me, I think Hufflepuff would be a more suitable house than Gryffindor because he isn't brave at all. Although, Hufflepuff are known for their Loyalty and he doesn't seem to have any of that either.

And then there's Sirius. My brother's best friend, almost brother, Sirius Black has one word that sums up his looks: H O T. With his black hair falling into his stormy grey eyes and handsome face, he's the guy every girl has dreamed about. Sirius also has his own private fan club which is full of a bunch of stalkers who go around socially destroying any other girl who so much as flirts with him. Okay, I must admit that I had a major crush on Sirius in 3rd and 4th year but that was ages ago. Still, I could get lost in those grey eyes of his ... Anyway, Sirius, after being put into Gryffindor was a major so called "disgrace" to his muggle hating Slytherin family. In fact, Sirius was practically disowned by his mother last year when he disagreed with his mother saying that muggleborn DO deserve magic, this conversation had ended him being banished from home for the summer where he came and lived at Potter Manor but I was sadly not there during that time (which is probably a good thing because if the fan girls found out I was living in the same house as him I would be dead meat). Anyway, back to the present moment.

"Hey Guys!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Lia! How were your holidays?" asked Remus politely.

"They were wonderful thanks Remmy! Except for a certain ugly boy annoying the hell outa me!" I replied, glaring at James as I said this. Remus chuckled.

"Who is this ugly boy you're talking about? There's only me and dad in the house and I am CERTAINLY NOT ugly." retorted James. I just rolled my eyes. My gaze wandered over to Sirius who was being unusually silent.

"Hey Sirius, how's the old witch treating you?" I asked him, using the term we used for his mother.

"Same as ever unfortunately." he replied smiling at me. I turned away, feeling myself blush. What's wrong with me today? Blushing because Sirius smiled at me. God, I'm turning into a stalker fan girl.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked the squeaky voiced mouse man. I glared at him, how rude!

"That is none of your business!" I snapped at him before turning back to James who was now engaging in a game of exploding snap with Remus. "Jaaammmeesss. Where's my trunk?" I whined like a little girl.

"Oh so that's why your here. I thought you were just coming to see your dear kind brother." replied James, never once breaking his glance away from his cards. I rolled my eyes again (I roll my eyes a lot) and stood on my tip-toes (not that I'm short, I'm actually pretty tall, the bag racks are just really high up) to try and reach my trunk from the rack way above his head. I gave it a tug but it wouldn't budge. Summoning all my strength, I grabbed the handle and yanked it off the rack. Wow, I must be pretty strong because now the trunk is coming down, but it's coming down and going to land on my head.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, covering my head with my arms, waiting for the impact of the trunk. But it never came. Instead, I heard the sound of muffled laughing. I opened one eye and saw Sirius lowering my trunk safely to the ground.

"Wow good reflexes." Is all I could say weakly before lowering myself shakily onto the seat. Who knew near death experiences from killer trunks could be so exhausting. By this time James and Sirius and even Remus were laughing loudly.

"It's not funny! I could have died!" I said stubbornly which only made James laugh harder and he ended up rolling on the floor.

"Uhh anyway I'm going to go change." I stated, grabbing hold of the trunk handle and pulling it out of the door. I quickly turned around facing Sirius and said rather fastly "Thanks for saving my life by the way!" He grinned at me with that charming smile that melted girl's hearts and I quickly turned once more and walked out the door to hide my face that was red from embarrassment, but not before I managed to trip over my trunk on the way out. I heard Remus say "That trunk has it in for her." before they all started laughing again.

**N/A Heya! Chapter 2 is now complete! What do you think? Please comment because it helps to keep me going! Also, constructive criticism is welcome but don't be too mean please :) and please answer this question because I need to know: Do the Head Boy and Girl share a separate dormitory somewhere ? Thanks for reading! XxX Sarah**


	3. Unfortunate

**N/A Heyy! I'm a bit sad I haven't had any more reviews :( but anyway... the show must go on!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, sniff sniff, do not own harry potters characters :( however... I do own Aphelia Potter and some other people you don't recognise.**

**Chapter 3 - Unfortunate**

Thump! "AHHH!" I screamed, trying to untangle myself from my sheets as I lay on the floor.

"Lia? What's wrong?" called Florie from inside the bathroom. She came over to my bed and when she saw me lying on the floor she started laughing.

"Shut up Florie! Uh, the first day of school and I fall out of bed." I say as I finally manage to untangle myself and stand up. With Florie still laughing, I stomp off into the bathroom and have a shower. Oh how I love showers. After 10 minutes of bliss, I step out of the shower and put on my uniform and robes. Sighing, I pick up my wand and magically dry my long hair. After brushing it and putting it in a high ponytail, I apply some basic makeup and then open the bathroom door and walk... straight into an angry Penelope Logen. "About time!" Sneers the annoyed looking brunette. I just roll my eyes; I've never liked that girl. She shares the dormitory with Lily, Florie, me and two other girls called Amelia Parkinson and Alice Prewitt. Penelope Logen also happens to be the leader of Sirius Black's fan club.

"Good morning Penelope! Lovely day isn't it!" I reply brightly, earning a glare from here before she stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Smiling, I walk over to an impatient looking Lily and a bored looking Florie. "Finally! It's our first day back and we have to get down to the great hall to get our timetables." Lily told me as she practically pushed me down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Lily obviously was still in a bad mood from the previous night at the welcome feast, where Dumbledore announced the head boy working along side Lily Evans would be James Potter. "And a good morning to you too Lily." I replied sarcastically.

By the time we arrived at the great hall we were all starving. Plopping down into our usual seats at the middle of the table, we quickly piled our plate with delicious Hogwarts food. "Thankyou Houselves!" I exclaimed loudly before starting work on my breakfast. 5 minuets into breakfast, James entered the great hall. I heard Lily groan when she noticed him heading in our direction.

"Good morning my beautiful Lilyflower! Are you looking forward to the prefect meeting tonight?" asked James with an innocent look on his face. "Would you like me to escort you there? Let's say we meet in the common room around 7?" Oh no, by the way James was going on, Lily would most likely start another one of her famous yelling scenes. Glancing over at her I noticed her face flushed red with anger. Uh oh. She's gonna blow! However, just as Lily opened her mouth to let out a stream of words, Professor McGonagall approached us bearing timetables.

"Ah, just the students I was looking. Here are you timetables." McGonagall informed us whilst handing out the slips of parchment. She was completely unaware of the silent battle going on between Lily and James who were having a glaring war (Lily was winning). "I would also like to remind you Miss Evans and Mr Potter, that you will be patrolling the 3rd floor tonight". I looked over at Lily who now seemed to be twice as furious as before. "Of course Professor." Lily forced out through clenched teeth as the professor left. I noticed Lily was about to start her rant so I stepped in before she had the chance.

"Hay Jamesie, when are quidich tryouts being held?" I asked. James was also quidich house captain and both he and I were chasers on the team and seeing as our Keeper left this year we would have to find a replacement. Breaking his glance away from the fuming Lily, he turned to me. "I was thinking about holding them this Saturday at 11am." He told me.

"That early? But the first game isn't for another 2 months!" I exclaimed. "I know that Aphy, I'm not as stupid as you! But for your information, last year we almost lost the cup and I can't afford that risk again." replied my brother, sneering at me. I glared at him and said angrily "Don't. Call. Me. Aphy."

"Why not Aphy? Is my little whittle baby sister angry at her big handsome brother?" asked James in a tormenting voice. Before I could retort, Florie spoke up loudly to Lily. "So, what lesson do you have first."? Remembering my timetable, I glanced down at the slip of parchment and read today's schedule:

_Monday_

_9:00-11:30: Double Advanced Potions Gryffindor/Slytherin_

_12:30-130: Arythmancy Griffyndor/Ravenclaw_

_2:00-3:00: Ancient History Gryffindor/Hufflepuff_

I groaned. "Great, Double potions with Slytherin." I whined. "HA HA!" laughed James. I glanced over his shoulder at his timetable. "I don't see why you're laughing, you have it too!" Ha, that shut him up. And with that, the four of us found ourselves sitting gloomily at our desks listening to Professor Slughorn drone on and on about what would be expected of us in our N.E.W.T exams later in the year. At last he finished his lecture.

"Now everyone choose a partner to stick with for the rest of the year and we will begin the Happiness Draught." called the professor and everyone immediately started asking their friends to partner up. I looked over to my friends were and heard James ask Lily if she wanted to go with him. She just glared at him and asked Florie to be her partner as James just shrugged and walked off. Great, now who am I supposed to go with, I can't go with Lily or Flora because they are already paired up. Looking around I spotted Remus.

"Hey Remmy, wanna be my partner?" I asked cheerfully. He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry Lia, but I already told Sirius I'd go with him." he replied.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just go ask James." I told him. "Um, I think he's already going with Peter." Remus told me nervously. "Well isn't that peachy. Who am I supposed to go with now?" I muttered, glancing around at everyone else who seemed to all be paired off.

"Now, does everyone have a partner?" Slughorn yelled over the sound of chattering students. After hearing allot of "Yes"s, I sighed before approaching the professor.

"Sir, I don't have a partner." I told him.

"Ah, that's okay Miss Potter, I believe Mr Snape doesn't have one either. You may partnerup with him." the professor replied. I gapped at him. He cant seriously expect me to work with Snape for the rest of the year! "Mr Snape!" called Slughorn and I watched as the greasy haired boy came over. "Ah Mr Snape. It appears you and Miss Potter here, are without partners." Snape just nodded. And then the realisation dawned on him.

"What? You can't expect me to work with_ her_!" spat a furious looking Snape. I wasn't even offended because I was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

"Now, now Severus, watch your mouth. You and Miss Potter will work together in Potions for the rest of the year and that's that!" replied Slughorn Sternly. "Now go get started on that potion because if it's not finished by the end of this lesson you will have a detention!" And with that the professor left us standing there glaring at each other as he went to help the other students.

"I'm making the potion Potter, I don't need you stuffing it up. Just go and bring me the ingredients then leave me alone." sneered Snape.

"With Pleasure." I replied coldly before storming off to the ingredients cupboard, muttering about ways to kill Proffesor Slughorn in his sleep. After getting all the ingredients needed (I made sure to take my time), I started my way back across the classroom to where Snape was impatiently waiting. The only problem being that with all the ingredients piled onto of each other, I was having trouble trying not to drop anything and still be able to see where I was going at the same time. And that is how I ended up running straight into Sirius Black who was also laden with ingredients. The collision caused both of us to end up sprawled on the floor, and all our ingredients smashed. And then there was an explosion. Apparently when you mix troll saliva and beetle wings with concentrated ladleword there tends to be a big BOOM.

And that is also how I ended up in the hospital wing with Sirius Black and a weeks worth of detention after the first lesson on the first day back at school. As I said before, I'm cursed.

**N/A Heya! What do you think? Please Review! Thanks for reading! XxX Sarah**


	4. Scream

**Chapter 4 - Scream**

"Uhh, cold hospital food is not my idea of good dinner." I exclaimed, throwing my spoon down next to the chicken soup that sat on a tray in front of me.

"Aw poor Lia. I wish I could bring you some other food but Madam Pomfrey said you had to eat special stuff that helps you get your strength back." Florie told me from her seat beside my bed. I was in the hospital wing, lying in a bed after just woken up from being unconscious since earlier that morning, from the explosion me and Sirius had caused during potions. Speaking of Sirius (well more like thinking), I glanced over at the bed next to mine which held his unconscious (but still incredibly good looking) body. We were still waiting for him to wake up and I was very worried. What if he never woke up, it would be all my fault. The next thing I saw was the hospital wing doors thrown open revealing James. He quickly apologised to Madam Pomfrey whose head had poked out from behind the drawn curtains of a patient's bed, at the sound of the doors banging on the wall.

"APHY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" yelled my brother before I found myself being suffocated by him throwing his arms around me in a strong hug. I started choking from the loss of oxygen and when he realised this he (thankfully) let go. I took in a deep breath of air before asking "Um James, what's with the hug?"

"I'll tell you what it's for. You, APHELIA POTTER, has gotten her first EVER detention! And not only that, but on the first day of school! And you even managed to beat me! You, my OWN SISTER managed to get a detention BEFORE ME, the famous marauder prankster! I am so proud!" he exclaimed, wiping away fake tears. "Oh and also the explosion let us get out of class early so why wouldn't I be happy and in the mood for hugging?" James finished, grinning at me.

"And here I was thinking you were just glad I was alive." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Oh and don't remind me of those detentions, as soon as I get out of here I will have a full WEEK of them."

"Well, look on the Brightside, you probably wont be out of here for at least another two days." Florie told me in a comforting voice. Wow, I never thought I would be happy about having to stay in the hospital wing eating cold chicken soup, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

"Yeah, well at least I will have Sirius to help keep me company, if he ever wakes up." I sighed looking over once more at Sirius' bed where a fan girl was placing some chocolate on his pillow for him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Padfoot." James murmured, frowning as he looked at Sirius' sleeping form. "I would have thought that he'd have woken up by now, it usually takes more than an explosion to knock him unconscious." Hearing this, I immediately started to feel guilty again. Just then, the doors opened again, revealing Lily and Remus.

"Lia! I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was in the library and only just heard you were awake!" cried Lily as she rushed forward to hug me. I saw James' face immediately light up at the sight of my best friend.

"It's okay Lils, im fine." I told her smiling.

"Hi Lia, how're you feeling?" asked Remus as he sat down next to Florie.

"Hay Remmy, Im feeling much better thanks, just tired and a bit dizzy." I replied. I realised Florie's cheeks were flushed red and that she was glancing at Remus every now and then. Hmmm, I'll have to talk to her later about that...

Just then Madam Pomfrey came over to my bed. "Visiting hours are almost over now. I think you ought to say goodbye to Miss Potter for the night." the stern nurse ordered, glaring at my friends. She then turned to me, "And eat your soup girl! You must regain your strength. Do you want to be in here longer than you need to?" And with that she rushed off to another patient.

"Aww I guess we better leave you to get your rest. Bye Lia. Lily and me will come back and see you tomorrow, I promise." Flora told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, we will! And don't worry, I've been taking notes in all the classes you've missed." Lily told me, also hugging me.

"Thanks guys! I'll see you tomorrow then." I replied smiling as my two best friends before they started walking away.

"Bye Lilykins!" James called out, waving frantically like a little boy when she turned around. Lily just rolled her eyes before turning back around and left the hospital wing. James sighed and when I looked over at him I saw a dreamy look on his face. I caught Remus' eye and we both said "Lilyland." before Remus stood up and shook James, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh right, um sorry. Cya Aphy!" said James before adding "Oh and when Padfoot wakes up tell him that mission pumpkin juice is underway but we're waiting for him to get out of the hospital wing."

"Mission Pumpkin Juice? Whats that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Marauder business sis, Marauder business." he replied.

"Don't tell me you've already planned anther prank." I groaned.

"You know me too well Aphelia." James said smirking. "Anyway, please just pass on the message. Cya, and remember to eat your soup." He told me, playing the role of the bossy older brother. I just rolled my eyes (yes AGAIN).

"Bye Lia! Hope you feel better soon, and don't worry about those detentions, they aren't that bad." Remus told me, giving me a sympathetic smile

"Thanks Remmy. Take care of yourself, and try to keep James away from Lily, you know that never ends well, especially since I won't be there to save his ungrateful butt." I told him, returning the smile.

"I'll try but you know how he is. You'll only be here for another day or two anyway." He told me before taking James' arm and guided him to the door (James was back in Lilyland). Once they had left I glanced back down to my soup. It seemed to be saying 'hurry up and eat me!'. "Shut up soup." I told it angrily (I know, im talking to a bowl) before I picked up the spoon and started eating again.

It was only after 4 hours later that something happened. It was lights out by then and the only light in the room came from the nearly full moon that could be seen through the large window opposite me. I couldn't get to sleep so I had been lying in bed staring at nothing in particular (cough Sirius cough cough)... when suddenly it happened. Lily came running into the room and started to sing 'I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT' whilst dancing. ... ... ... just kidding! This is what REALLY happened, as I was saying: when suddenly it happened, I heard a scream (yes im being serious now). It was the most terrifying sound I had ever heard. It came from the bed behind the drawn curtains and it went on and on until suddenly it stopped. I was by now seriously scared, I very slowly rolled over on the bed and sat up slowly so that I could properly see the bed with the curtains. The curtain was completely drawn shut so I couldn't see who was in the bed. Where was Madam Pomfrey? Hadn't she heard the scream? Realising that I had been holding my breath, exhaled shakily. It was dead silent, and I slowly got out of bed and took a step towards the bed. Then I heard a noise from behind me, it was a footstep. Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and I spun around stifling a scream. I saw who it was and immediately relaxed and I felt the hand let go.

"Si-Sirius?" I stuttered, my voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"The one and only." He replied, smiling slightly, although I could tell it was forced.

"You're awake?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"Yeah, something woke me up. Did you hear it? The girl screaming?" He asked nervously, glancing behind me at the bed with the curtain.

"Yes, it went on for ages, it was horrible! Should we get Madam Pomfrey?" I asked. We were still talking in hushed whispers.

"I don't know. Maybe we sho-" Sirius began when suddenly a light flicked on behind the door at the end of the hospital wing. "Quick! It's Pomfrey! Pretend you're asleep!" He told me, dragging me back to my bed. I quickly jumped under the covers and saw Sirius do the same. I heard the door click open and I quickly closed my eyes. My heart was beating 100 times a minute. I heard the nurses footsteps go over to the bed in the corner and I heard the curtains being drawn. I squinted through my eyes to see what was behind the curtain but suddenly the curtain was drawn closed again and I could hear Madam Pomfrey comforting the girl behind it.

I stayed awake for at least an hour after that, waiting for the nurse to leave and go back to her room, but she didn't. She stayed behind the curtain, whispering words of comfort, and that was all I heard, until I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the bed was empty.

**A/N- Heya! What do you think? It's just getting interesting now! Please Review! Thanks for reading! XxX Sarah**


End file.
